


Restraint

by thebluewolf



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Blood and Gore, F/F, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluewolf/pseuds/thebluewolf
Summary: (Dropped due to some circumstances that I have experienced in the fandom)Scientist Bae Joohyun works in the blood labs at Salvage Institute of Research and Science. For the three years that she's been employed by the institute, Joohyun has discovered several of the institute's dirty secrets, unintentionally. Then comes along the day when one of those dirty secrets will be known to every personnel on site.It was just like any other work day for Joohyun as she went about her routine in the lab till the alarms start blaring. She is told by her coworkers in the same lab that there is nothing to worry about, brushing it off as another one of the many accidental fires that occur but that is far from the reality of the situation.When Joohyun has to leave her lab to deliver the blood test results to another department, she is met with what the alarms were warning the staff about. She takes a left turn into another hallway where blood painted the walls, vivid red splattered all over the floor and painting the walls in deep scarlet blotches.Will the scientist Bae Joohyun be able to survive the horrors that's right down the hallway she's walked into?
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Log 01 : Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M/TW for gore, blood, and violence.
> 
> I am taking my time to write this so not an immediate upload for the chapter(s).  
> This is an idea from way before the release for IS Monster and I thought its appropriate to post now.

**Rated M/TW for gore, blood, and violence.**

* * *

**[08:10am, West Wing, Blood Lab]**

Five years. For five years Bae Joohyun has been slaving her life away as an employee of Salvage Institute of Research and Science. Once she was just an intern working here for three months but that turned into five years as a hired full time employee. Even though working here full time was never her intention, the paycheck and credibility certainly won her over.

Right now, just like any other day for the past half a decade, a tired and stressed Joohyun is hard at work in the analytic labs located in the western wing of the research facility. She spends ten hours of her day working at her desk near the back of the room. Tubes of blood samples are neatly arranged on her slightly messy desk as she writes down the results from the recent test onto papers to keep track of data. 

Each time Joohyun performs the repetitive task of testing blood that's delivered from the northern wing, she gets ever more frustrated than the previous time she did the blood work. Since the results would always vary drastically as if there's something in the blood that causes the unstable and irregular changes, it's been driving the researcher insane.

Ever since she moved on from checking documents as an intern to running blood work at the blood labs as a full time researcher, the work she's been given never felt simple. In fact every task was surrounded in a shroud of deceit and mystery that she couldn't push aside and find the answers to the questions that increase every day.

Although Joohyun lacks knowledge on the situation and happenings in the northern wing where most of the experiments involve live test subjects, she is aware of the inhumane procedures and cruel techniques that are performed on the subjects. She has long been unsettled by the rumors that speak of the on-goings in that part of the facility and prays that she will never have to set foot anywhere near there.

Even though in the recent days, she has started to notice the horrible feeling in her gut that she will find out what they've been keeping in the northern wing of the facility rather soon. Whatever that's locked away behind several layers of security checkpoints and heavy steel doors that require frequent maintenance and dozens of security personnel keeping guard. Joohyun shudders as the thought of the test subjects that make the blood curdling screams that she till now only hears in her nightmares.

_"Please let me finish my work in peace so I can resign by the end of the week and go work elsewhere."_ , that's all the worn out scientist hopes for at the moment.

**[09:19am, West Wing, Blood Lab]**

The sound of shuffling documents and scratching of pens on paper was the only thing that Joohyun could hear for the past hour as she worked. Which made the sudden ringing in her ears sound louder than it actually is, startling her. But once she paid attention to the siren-like ringing that continued to overwhelm her senses , she realized that it wasn't an unfamiliar sound.

It was certainly the blaring of the emergency alarms that caught her off guard. Even after five years she's still unsettled by the volume of the alarm while everyone else situated in the same lab as her seemed more nonchalant than they should be alerted by the sound.

Though not a common occurrence, it also wasn't out of the norm for the facility's emergency alarm to go off so most of the personnel in Joohyun's lab passed it off as another fire breaking out in either the chemical storage or experimental sector and continued on with their work. Yet Joohyun didn't completely agree with her co-workers' conclusion of 'just another fire', since this has been the earliest alarm she's ever heard while working here for five years.

A whole ten minutes later and the alarm finally stops, returning the blood lab back to it's silent state. With the imposing sound gone, Joohyun's grasp on her pen loosens as she stares blankly at the documents she was working on. Her body isn't as tense as it was when the alarm was still going but she has a feeling that the alarm was for something much worse than a fire 'breaking out' in the facility.

_"It usually only lasts five minutes at most yet the last one went on for ten minutes..."_ , her shoulders remain tense as she continues with her work.

**[09:44am, West Wing, Hallways]**

Focused eyes are busy scanning and checking over the documents in hand while on the way to deliver documents to the filing room down the next two hallways. Joohyun hasn't once looked up from the papers in her hands till she almost slips when turning the corner. Her right hand reaches out to hold onto the wall for balance and manages to keep herself upright. 

It was when her hand made contact with the uneven surface of the walls that she noticed the scratch marks. She halts in her journey to the filing room for a better look at the markings. The marks on the wall are ragged and deep, telling Joohyun that there was a strong force that created them. Before she could deduce what made the clawed markings, the door to her left swings open violently.

The scientist jerks back around the corner to hide as she's startled by the motion. Joohyun could hear ragged breaths and gurgles coming from the direction of the door and decides to take a peek before anything else. What she sees are their bloodshot eyes, the red mess on their face, drool visibly dripping onto the tiled floor, a shock collar around their bony neck.

Once her eyes take in the image of the person that came out of the room and her mind can only correlate one thing to the humanoid standing there and that is, this person is one of the test subjects in the northern wing.

Joohyun knows that she needs to leave, she can't let them see her. But it's probably too late, as soon as she tries to move the test subject's crazed gaze meets her terrified eyes. They have their eyes locked onto the scientist as though it's eyeing their next meal.

At that exact moment, the frightened scientist realizes that her meeting with one of the rampaging subjects that managed to break past the security doors could only result in losing her life. Because the reason the escaped test subject has made it this far could only be that the guards are goners. 

Though her legs tremble and her body quakes, Joohyun pulls herself together and runs as fast as she can. To put as much distance between the subject and herself, she needs to get as far away from there as soon as possible. She can't afford to falter in her steps or catch a break. Even if the subjects' appear human in form, their dry red eyes, twitching limbs and bloody mouth tell a different story. The horrid screeching coming from behind her has only added more fuel to her fears. They are indeed chasing after her and her running speed increases just a little more.

Panicking and afraid as she flees. Joohyun tries to shake the subject off her trail as she moves through different hallways. The scientist even tries to pull down boxes of supplies to make the trail harder to follow. Not wanting to die to circumstances like this, she'll do anything to escape from the rabid humanoid chasing after her.

**[09:53am, West Wing, Observation Area]**

As she takes another sharp turn down a different path, a nauseating sight greets her. Along the walls are splatters of blood. It doesn't matter which way she goes next cause all she can see is more and more blood painting the walls, flesh and innards strewn across every surface. Joohyun thinks she saw someone's severed limb laying on the ground somewhere as she tried to traverse the slippery floor.

Even after witnessing such a scene, she still hasn't faltered in her plan of escaping death. She keeps up her pace while trying not to slip. While her mind registers that she's probably entering an area with more danger, she can't afford to stop moving because she can hear the screeching of the test subject that is still hot on her heels getting closer.

She's within the places that other experiment subjects were rampaging through, so it's very likely that she could bump into another one close by. Which is why Joohyun desperately needs to rid herself from the subject closing in on her. So she's trying to rack her brain for a solution to stop their pursuit and it is then that her eyes catch the glint of light coming from the ground where she finds something useful.

There's a bunch of broken glass laying on the ground, which most likely was the results of whatever that broke the observation windows. The scientist bends down slightly whilst running, to pick up a shard of glass among the many scattered on the ground. The sharp edges of the glass created a deep cut into her palm and fingers, causing blood to flow from her wounds and seep into her lab coat sleeves.

This glass shard will play a big role in the crude plan that she haphazardly formulated on the run. Rounding the corner, abruptly she stops and rests her back close to the wall, holding up the glass shard with its pointed tip facing forwards just slightly above her own torso. Although Joohyun has obtained some sort of weapon she is still reluctant to hurt or kill the subject. This will be her first time ever, inflicting pain onto another living being. 

She takes one last look at the item that's grasped tightly in her right hand while her left is clamped over it, desperately trying to keep her shaking to a minimum to stabilize it's position. If she hesitates any longer, she will die right here, in the utmost painful and agonizing way possible. Joohyun takes a deep breath before steeling her nerves and preparing herself for what she must do, waiting patiently for the chance to survive a little longer.

The thumping of hurried footsteps drew closer and closer till the gurgles could be heard again. The terrifying sounds and suffocating atmosphere causing her grip to tighten beyond what she thought possible and she starts to feel the pain getting to her.

_"Come on, just a little more, just a little longer..."_

As soon as Joohyun's eyes catch the ever slight peek of hair from the experiment subject's form appearing from the corner of the wall, she slams the shard into the side of their neck. The scientist doesn't even wait a beat before immediately bolting down the hall.

**[10:12am, West Wing, Storage Area]**

The subject froze in place once Joohyun stabbed them in the neck with the glass shard embedded deep into the flesh. The pained howling faded away the further away she got. She dared not look back, prioritizing in gaining as much distance between them and getting herself to a secure area where she could try and contact the main security team if they are even still alive that is. 

As she flees, Joohyun's mind is a complete mess. One part of her is guilty as it tells herself that the person she stabbed will survive and that she did not kill them, because she still sees them as human. Another part of her is saying that she should be relieved for killing something that could no longer be considered human and she did what she needed to survive. She shakes her head at the latter thought. They are living people, they are still human beings even though they have turned into such terrifying beings in the end.

While her mind was preoccupied, her tired legs carried her into the storage area of the west wing. There isn't any blood to be seen in this hallway so it's probably fine to assume its safe. Using her eyes to scan around, she notices a room close by with its coded lock still functioning, the locked door of a storage room seemed safe enough for a temporary stay.

Running over to the door, she tapped her key card on the console and quickly entered the room. Once within the room the scientist notices that the lights aren't on and she can't see very well into the darkness. However, before she starts her search for the light switch she turns around and hurriedly locks the door. It takes a little fumbling around to lock the door but she gets it done. The reassuring blinking light which signals the door locking should lessen the tension in her body but the sound of rummaging swiftly throws her senses into overdrive.

Joohyun whips around and her eyes try to scan the room covered in darkness to find the culprit of the sound. For a moment it was silent and she thought that it was probably her imagination but it happens again. There's the quiet shifting and shuffling of items from the back of the room. With the darkness making it difficult for her to see anything, she feels around the walls for the light switch. Her fingers manage to locate a switch, turning on the lights at the front of the room. It doesn't do much to light up the whole room but she takes a couple steps forward to peer into the back of the room and manages to spot the outlines of a human figure. 

For a brief moment hope fills her soul, even though she still can't see the person clearly she thinks that they could be someone that works here. She calls out to them softly, hoping that they wouldn't think she's one of the test subjects if she spoke calmly. But the figure is startled by her voice and jumps every so slightly. Seeing their reaction, Joohyun wanted to apologize for startling them and take a few more steps closer. 

_"I'm sor-"_ , her apology however is caught in her throat.

The shadowy figure didn't move from their spot but they slowly turned around to face her. 

It's then that Joohyun notices the faint red light coming off the shock collar around their neck.

Her heart dropped.

Barely escaping one only to meet another, having recklessly entered the room without checking just a moment ago.

_"No no no no! Is this really it? Am I really going to die here?"_ , the horrid thought crosses her mind.

The two figures in the room pause in their movements, rooted at where they stand, watching each other for any sudden action. Joohyun's entire body locks up, she can't get her limbs to move a single inch, too terrified as she thinks she's going to die or rather she knows she will die. She contemplates making a mad dash for the door but that idea quickly disintegrates when her ears catch the muffled sounds of a person's scream and desperate pleas for help as they make their way down the hallway outside the door.

She could hear that person falling onto the floors with a muted thud just outside the room's entrance, curses spilling from their lips before their words contort into shrieks. A clear sign that there's another pair of red eyes right outside, murdering her colleagues, mauling and consuming them alive. This is not how she wanted her life to go, it's not where her life should end.

_"I don't want to die here."_

Her thoughts go back to five years ago, those words of her closest friend coming back to haunt her now. Wendy was right, she shouldn't have continued working here after her internship ended. Just the mere presence of the figure in front of her makes her body tremble and she prays that it'll be a swift death. Maybe the one right in front of her will be merciful and aim for her neck first.

But things don't ever go as planned. The red light of the subject's shock collar shifts away as they break away from their staring contest and returns to rummaging through the shelves and cabinets in search of something. The situation has changed in a direction that Joohyun wasn't expecting and this puzzles the scientist.

The subject is hastily searching the room for whatever it is they are looking for. As time drags on, their hands have begun to tremble and their shoulders tense up. It is as though they are the one who's afraid of being stuck in the current situation and not the strained scientist that has every right in fearing for her life on the opposite side of the room.

A moment later, the frantic subject finds a first aid kit and grabs a hold of the lid, roughly prying it open and promptly reaching into the metal box. They pick up different items from the box, checking them before tossing them aside, their rushed movements causes the scientist to feel dizzy. When she sees that they've reached for the bandages inside the first aid kit and not toss it aside like the other items, her jumbled thoughts become much more chaotic.

The befuddled scientist continues to observe them, hoping to comprehend the scene she's witnessing. Her muddled mind does it's best to study the humanoid that has piqued her interests as they begin to wrap the bandages around their mouth and jaw. Their action causing more confusion to bubble in the scientist's head. There are several layers covering the lower half of their face and under their jaw, finishing up with tying it securely around the back of their head, effectively stopping them from moving their jaw and using their mouth.

The perplexed scientist watches as the supposed frenzied monstrosity, which she has come to see as a human eating monster that was created by the experimental labs, pacify themselves by restricting the use of their own mouth. The confused scientist continues her observation of this abnormality as the subject of interest tugs on the bandages and tries to open their mouth but they of course aren't able to which has them releasing a relieved sigh that's muffled by the fabric as they are assured that it was secure.

_"She's preventing herself from using her mouth. Is she... perhaps... worried about eating someone alive?"_

What Joohyun just witnessed unfold before her was baffling, she is so taken aback by everything that it frankly left her dazed. Though she snapped out of her stupor when the subject suddenly takes a step in her direction. They approached her slowly with a hint of hesitation in their body language. She stumbles backwards while keeping her eyes focused on their movement. She perceives that she is backing up in the direction of the door, which means she will be trapping herself between the door and the subject that's closing in on her, effectively cornering her.

Worriedly the scientist's eyes have tunnel visioned on seeking out something she can use to defend herself and while doing so is too preoccupied with figuring out a defensive option she realizes a little too late that the subject is now right in front of her. Their looming presence has her teetering on the edge of a mental breakdown, even if the subject has pacified themselves she still doesn't know what to expect from them.

What happened next is exactly one of the things that she would never have even thought to expect. The subject gently grasped her bleeding hand that sustained a deep cut and inspected the damage. Joohyun's eyes flick up to find those of the unusual subject and are able to get a good look at a pair of apparent normal brown eyes. Being so close like this, Joohyun is able to see their brows furrow as if displeased by something.

_"Another abnormality in this one, their emotions have range."_

So lost in her fascination of an unusual subject, she almost didn't feel the firm tug on her wrist when she's maneuvered over to the back of the room by said subject of intrigue. The two are situated by the shelf where the first aid kit laid waiting and the subject grabs ahold of the bleeding hand once more.

Joohyun's eyes shut tightly when she feels the agonizing sting across the expanse of the gash on her palm and cuts in the flesh of her fingers as they're being cleaned and disinfected. Curious eyes open to watch as the slightly larger hands steadily dress the wounds with the remainder of the bandages, they're careful not to put too much pressure on the injury.

_"They are... quite abnormal. Why are they so different from the others I've seen."_ , the scientist is fascinated by the behavior of the owner of those brown eyes and she wants to find out if there are more test subjects like her out there or if she's the only black sheep.


	2. Log 02 : Lockdown

**[10:33am, West Wing, Storage Room B-05]**

The storage room is silent, even the sounds of breathing can barely be heard. It is an obvious fact to the scientist that she is stuck within the confines of these walls with another humanoid that she is unsure of her judgement to stay so close to them. Although the other has been helpful and seemingly kind as they bandaged her wounds, she still has lingering fear and doubts beneath her curiosity that they might attack her.

After the treatment on her injury is done, the scientist is pulled towards the corner of the room that is farthest from the locked door. She questioningly looks at the other and they point towards the door with their free hand and shakes their head. Joohyun's attention is brought back to the situation beyond the door. There's the dismal and appalling sound of chewing that startles her. No doubt the test subject outside is having its fill of the unfortunate employee.

She's now hyper focused on the locked door that serves as a barricade between her and where the noise is from. A chill runs down the scientist's spine and her complexion pales. She was so caught up in the moment with the one right beside her that she forgot about the terrifying situation outside. Remembering the predicament that she's in, Joohyun recalls her initial plan to contact the main security team and prompts her to retrieve a phone out of her pocket.

With shaky hands, the scientist hurriedly unlocks her phone that is without a pass-code and presses on the icon of the message application. She sends the contact a short and to the point message inquiring about the state of the facility and where are the established safe zones located. Knowing that the reply won't be immediate, Joohyun can only try to patiently wait for a reply to come, hopefully soon.

After sending that message, she takes a deep breath before sending a few more to the co-workers that she's acquainted with at the blood labs. But her hopes for them being fine are definitely dissipating as none of them are responding which they usually would rather instantaneously. The lack of a reply only confirms the situation over there, it's not safe and they could all be dead. 

The scientist is disheartened while she numbly pockets her phone and slumps against the storage cabinets, pulling her knees close to her chest and resting her forehead on them. Her emotions are all over the place and she tries to calm herself for a good few minutes before raising her head to look at the humanoid standing a few steps away from her. They have kept their eyes set on the door and probably haven't paid the scientist any attention after moving to the back of the room. 

Joohyun's eyes them from head to toe and is able to conclude that they're a tall and lean woman with messy hair dressed in sweat stained clothes, a uniform that she's seen on the other test subject that chased her. Her curiosity gets the better of her again and something in her clicks. Even if she can't make it out of here alive, she must figure out what makes this test subject in front of her so different and uncover the reasons as to how did she even here as a lab rat.

From observing that their body is tense and ready to act on reflex is certainly causing the fear in the scientist to well up even more but she also deduces that their demeanor isn't aggressive towards her. She thinks carefully about her next course of action for a little over ten minutes before attempting anything since she doesn't want to upset the woman that's near her when she tries to converse with them. Knowing that the other can't verbally speak and that neither of them should be making any sounds that could alert the feeding subject outside, Joohyun reaches back into her pocket to fish out her phone.

Unlocking the device for the second time, the notepad application is opened for this plan of conversing between the two. Joohyun takes a little longer than she thought she would with typing a simple question on her mobile device before checking the words a few times over, making sure that it can easily be understood. The scientist takes another deep breath before she bravely reaches out for the hand of the other and gently grasps their hand.

That action makes both parties flinch but nothing drastic happens and Joohyun is relieved. She tugs on their hand lightly and it got them to look down at the scientist with a confused gaze. The scientist quickly turns the phone in her hand to show them the words displayed on the phone's illuminated screen.

_' Can you read?_

_What is your name? '_

It is a sentence written in English and the other woman stared a little too long at the screen that got Joohyun worrying that the language couldn't be understood by the other. But her worries are for naught and she is relieved when they reach out for the device in her outstretched hand. Joohyun observes that they seem to have a little trouble with typing on the device but it works out in the end.

_'Yes._

_English bad. Korean good._

_Seul Gi.'_

The scientist receives the mobile device from the other and her eyes scan the words displayed on it. The contents of the reply to her questions explain the difficulty the other experienced when typing. Joohyun now knows that the test subject is Korean, like herself, and their name is Seulgi so she changes the keyboard's language on her phone to Korean before typing another question. This time she doesn't check the words she's written and just hands the phone over once she's done typing. Joohyun watches the reaction of the other cautiously, the question written is straight to the point and maybe quite insensitive but she needs to sate her curiosity.

_'Do you eat people?'_

Seulgi's eyes open a little wider after reading that question and she seems more surprised than upset. Is it because the sentence is written in Korean or how bold the choice of words are, Joohyun doesn't know for certain.

_'Yes._

_But I try not to'_

Irene wants to ask 'why' but her fingers instead type 'how' on the keyboard.

_'How?'_

_'Restraint'_

_'Is it difficult to control yourself?_

_Will you end up like the others?_

_Are the results reversible?'_

_'Yes to all of that'_

The phone is received by Joohyun's smaller hands and the reply Seulgi gives the scientist has the gears in Joohyun's mind turning, thinking of doing a task that is really dangerous and irrational of her. The confirmation coming from Seulgi that she will eventually end up like the other test subjects yet right now she is able to control herself from straying down that path with self control is truly an intriguing fact, coupled with Seulgi telling her that everything is reversible has got Joohyun even more determined to uncover all the secrets that are within the northern wing. 

From what experiments performed on the test subjects entails, down to the exact details of what causes them to change. Simply torturing them or forcing behaviour modifications on them can't possibly rewire a person's mind or cause a drastic shift to happen just like that. There has to be some other factors that change them to that of a ravenous creature with a constant craving for blood and flesh.

The scientist is so deeply absorbed in thought that she did not notice Seulgi's gaze remained fixed on her smaller form. If Joohyun spared a moment to look up at Seulgi and meet her eyes, the temporary suppressed fear and panic in the back of her mind might come rising to the surface immediately. But luckily for the scientist, there isn't time for her to look up at the other as the screen of the phone she grasped in her hand lights up.

It took several long seconds before Joohyun realized the lit up glass screen. Only when the light is a little too much for her eyes to bear in the dark room, she finally notices and checks the device. She's greeted by a message from the security team and it only contains a list of the secure safe zones currently in the facility. 

_'Safe Zone 05 : East Wing Cafeteria [GREEN]_

_Safe Zone 09: East Wing Infirmary [GREEN]_

_Safe Zone 10 : East Wing Loading Bay [GREEN]_

_Safe Zone 12 : South Wing Meeting Room [YELLOW]_

_Safe Zone 14 : West Wing Maintenance Room [YELLOW]'_

The list is shorter than Joohyun expected it to be and there's two zones which are colored yellow, meaning those zones could fall to unforeseen circumstances. Seeing such a low number of safe zones confirms that most of the areas in the facility have already been taken over by the test subjects and without any knowledge of the total number running amok in the building, she has not a single clue on the estimates of bumping into a test subject on the way to the safe zones.

Suddenly, Joohyun pauses her thoughts on how to traverse safely to any of these safe zones. If she plans on uncovering the secrets in the northern wing, she shouldn't even be thinking of going to the safe zones because she will be making her way to the north. And with Seulgi in tow, the security teams wouldn't allow Seulgi in. As they would sooner put a bullet through Seulgi than let her anywhere near the safe area.

This puts the scientist in a tough spot. Joohyun has to decide on what she wants to do in this situation, she has two options. One of the options is obviously the more rational and logical of the two, while the other is reckless and probably awfully dumb of her if she plans to go through with it.

Will she part ways with Seulgi and make a mad dash to the safe zone or will she ask Seulgi for help to reach the north wing. The second option requires Seulgi's consent to help her, otherwise the scientist is as good as a sitting duck by going alone. She knows that she just met Seulgi a little while ago and there's no reason for Seulgi to accept her proposal of going back to the place where horrible procedures were performed on her but Joohyun hopes that she will. 

Joohyun closes the message from the security team and reopens the notepad application. She hurriedly types out what she wants to ask of Seulgi.

_'Will you come with me to the north?'_

_'Are you not going to the safe zones?_

_Why do you want to go to the north?'_

_'Not anymore, I need you to bring me to the place they experimented on you_

_I want to prevent the outcome of you becoming like the others'_

_'For what reason would you want to do that'_

_'Because I am a scientist_

_And to thank you for not eating me'_

_'There is no cure there'_

_'I will make one'_

_'Are you confident that you can'_

_'I just need the information to understand what happened to you'_

_'What happens if you can't'_

_'Well at least I tried'_

_'Then there's no reason for me to bring you there'_

_'If I really can't make it then you can eat me as compensation'_

Seulgi's eyes widen ever so slightly as she reads what the scientist has written. She resists the urge to shake her head at such a bold statement coming from such a petite woman. Seeing as she has nothing to lose if she brings the woman there and knowing that she is plenty capable of protecting herself and Joohyun, Seulgi types out her answer and hands the device back.

'I will take you there but I won't eat you

So you better be able to make it'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter than what I would have preferred to upload but I think it is enough to tell this part of the story. Thank you for reading, leave a comment if there's a discussion you'd like to have about this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited but probably still has a lot of mistakes, will fix it when I'm less tired.
> 
> No clue if this is a likable or enjoyable story/plot but hopefully someone enjoys it.
> 
> Thank you for reading this story and please leave a comment if you'd like to.
> 
> (I have fixed some sentences and typos, I'll check for more later.)


End file.
